nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffball
) - push Fluffball |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Art' Mat Annal Programming Aaron Steed Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen}} Fluffball (named Furball during development) is an unreleased Nitrome game developed in 2007, completed, but not released for unknown reasons. Although it was unreleased, the game was intended to be released, evident from its Nitrome.com game page, Nitrome.com 1.5 logo, and its Google search game image. The game's music was first revealed by Lee Nicklen on his NitromeMusic Facebook page, before the entire game was later rediscovered by fans in 2013http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGp7wvy_8jo. Controls Mouse ( ) - push Fluffball Levels Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Development Fluffball entered development sometime in May 2007, and was completed a few months later. It was later finished, and was intended to be releasedNitrome.com game page, Nitrome.com 1.5 logo, and its Google search game image, but for some reason was not. This release was abrupt, as the game's logo and game page were still posted, although its game page was not completed, missing the game's .swf. Although the game was deleted from Nitrome.com, the game's Nitrome.com 1.5 logo was not, and neither did Miniclip remove the game - only prevent all access to the game except through URL. Nitrome later revealed in a reply to a Nitrome fan that Fluffball "was canned"Nitrome's Facebook page - comment (development on the game ceased); Nitrome also said that it "isn't available". This may imply that Fluffball game that is currently accessible may be a beta version of the game. Assets Fluffball oddly uses a large amount of assets from previously released Nitrome games, and not in the form of cameos. The amount of used assets is comparable to that of the mobile phone game Jelly Beanstalk (also developed by Nitrome), which also wasn't released. *The pad like buttons are blue pads from Hot Air and Hot Air 2. *The eyes of Fluffball on the menu is exactly the same as the eye of the horned cyclopes monster from Frost Bite, while its in-game sprite has eyes that resemble the eyes of mud monsters from Square Meal *Fluffball's black outline is exactly the same as the outline of the Moon from Cheese Dreams. Cameos in other media Fluffball appears on a balloon in Hot Air 2, on the balloon obtained through completing level 24 Follow The Leader. Finally, close to two years after the creation of the game, Fluffball appears in the Party skin. This appearance in the Party skin may have been added to fill space, or as a joke to Nitromians who actually saw the game (which was none). File:Hot_Air_2_B_26.png|Fluffball in Hot Air 2 File:FluffballPartySkin.png|Fluffball in the Party Possible beta The currently playable Fluffball game may in fact be a beta version of the game, as the game suffers from a screen that only scrolls when the player stops rolling Fluffball (likely a glitch). Trivia *Fluffball's main character resembles the moon from Cheese Dreams. Notes Category:Games Category:Cancelled games Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:2007 games